


You’ve Become A Fire For Me

by supermegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, cyndago era, obligatory “is that a weed” reference haha funnee, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegay/pseuds/supermegay
Summary: “You’ve smoked before, right?”A pause.“Uh ... no.”“You’re fucking with me. You’ve really never smoked?”“No, Ryan, I’m a good Christian boy. I would never smoke the devil’s lettuce.”





	You’ve Become A Fire For Me

Matt steps into the apartment, toes off his shoes, and finds Ryan on the living room couch. In front of him on the coffee table is something that vaguely resembles a cigarette, but Ryan didn’t smoke.

And then it clicks.

“Is that - is that _weed_? Wow. Didn’t know you were a criminal, Ryan.” Matt chuckles despite himself.

“It’s legal here, you dip. And yeah, Daniel gets me some occasionally.”

Matt doesn’t say anything, just glances back and forth between Ryan and the joint. He doesn’t know if he _should_ say something.

“You’ve smoked before, right?”

A pause.

“Uh ... no.”

“You’re fucking with me. You’ve really never smoked?”

“No, Ryan, I’m a good Christian boy. I would never smoke the devil’s lettuce.”

Ryan scoffs.

“Considering you haven’t smoked before and I’m a good friend who doesn’t want you to hurt yourself and I _also_ don’t want you wasting my good herb, we’re gonna shotgun it.”

Matt quirks a brow at him, joins him on the couch. “Shotgunning? I thought that was when you like, stabbed a can of beer and chugged it.”

Ryan’s heart _aches_ at Matt’s near childish ignorance. _Oh, Matt_. He sighs.

“What I’m about to do is like, really gay, and I don’t want you to get freaked out. I’m gonna light this, take a drag, and blow the smoke into your mouth. Just breathe it in when I exhale. It’s _kind of_ like kissing.”

Matt stiffens immediately, his face flushed from embarrassment.

“Wh - _hey_! You don’t think I could do it by myself? I’m a big boy, Ryan! I’m nineteen!” 

“Bro, I know you can’t do it by yourself. Just fuckin’ trust me on this, okay? Relax.” 

Ryan fishes a lighter out of his pocket and plucks the joint delicately between his fingers. He can feel Matt stare at him with his big, baby blues as he lights it, inhaling briefly in quick succession until the end of it burns orange. 

“Alright, dummy, it’s lit. Get ready.”

Matt nods his head seemingly too enthusiastically. Ryan takes a drag from the joint, holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment before turning to his friend. His free hand goes to hold Matt’s face; keep him still. Matt can feel his heart in his throat and he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it was just Ryan. Ryan, who was about to _kind of_ kiss him. Their lips are inches apart. He tries not to think too much about it. 

Then, there’s smoke being blown in his face. 

He forgets for a second that he’s supposed to inhale it, but he quickly sucks it into his mouth. Matt thinks that this couldn’t possibly be the right way to do it, he was just keeping the smoke in his mouth. Ryan laughs at him, little puffs of white smoke escaping him.

“Oh, my god, you should see your face. You gotta get it in your _lungs_ , man. This is why we’re doing it my way. Try again, and don’t waste it this time.”

Ryan takes another draw; he can see him smirking around the joint, the bastard. He exhales once more. Matt manages to breathe it in and his eyes are watering, but he continues to inhale until the smoke hits his lungs and _oh_. 

His insides are warm. He exhales it back at Ryan. Matt’s limbs feel considerably more lazy than they did a few minutes ago, and he just wants to lie down on the couch with Ryan forever. 

“Dude, that was only one hit. We got at least half a dozen more to go.” 

Matt thinks he could get used to this.

-

By the fourth hit, they’ve moved so that Matt’s lying on the couch and Ryan is between his legs, Matt’s thighs on either side of Ryan’s waist. He’s gotten down the rhythm of inhaling, holding, and exhaling the smoke fairly quickly. He can’t think straight, feels as though he could float. Like being underwater without the water. Matt’s fingers play with Ryan’s hair as he waits for the next drag. Ryan sets the joint, now nearly extinguished, on the coffee table and holds Matt’s face with both of his hands. He hums contently. There’s a dumb smile plastering his face. Ryan blows the smoke in his face and he instinctively breathes it in. He’s pleasantly light headed, everything around him hazy and so _warm_. Matt doesn’t quite understand why he’s growing hard in his jeans, but he hopes it’s just something that happens when you’re high, and not at all related to the fact that Ryan was on top of him, cradling his face. Ryan, his very _straight_ male friend.

Belatedly, he realizes that Ryan hasn’t picked the joint back up again. Ryan hasn’t moved at all, actually, and it’s when their noses bump that he thinks he’s maybe just a bit too close. The part of his brain that isn’t high as fuck is screaming at him to get away, that this is just a little _too_ gay. But Matt doesn’t want to, doesn’t flinch when Ryan kisses him.

It’s soft and barely there, just a brush of lips against his. Matt blinks slowly at him. 

“Ryan.”

Ryan immediately tries to get off of him, “Shit, Matt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to like, actually kiss you.”

Matt’s fingers curl around Ryan’s wrist and grabs it before he can leave.

“No, I ... I liked it.”

Their eyes meet for a moment and Ryan laughs, bubbly and light. Matt smiles sheepishly at the absurdity of this, of all of this. Ryan feels something shift inside him, like some sort of switch, and he has the urge to pin Matt underneath him and kiss every freckle on his pretty pink face. His breath catches in his throat at the thought and Matt must’ve noticed, because his fingers are tugging lightly at his hoodie to pull him closer. He’s not smiling anymore.

“Kiss me again.”

Ryan humours him. Everything is soft and warm, and whether it’s from the weed or the lust, neither could tell. One of Ryan’s hands cups his cheek and the other hikes up his shirt without thinking, just exploring Matt’s torso. Ryan kisses lower, sucks on the column of his throat. His teeth nip lightly at the skin. Matt shivers underneath him. 

“Fuck, Ryan,” he groans shakily, “can you - can you suck me off?”

There’s a beat before Ryan answers him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I - I can.”

His hands fumble with the fly of his jeans. He grows increasingly impatient and nearly rips them off of him in annoyance. Matt lifts his hips to help, and soon enough, Matt’s clothed dick makes contact with Ryan’s own and he curses sharply. Ryan slides Matt’s boxers off in one motion.

And then Matt’s dick is in his face. 

It’s not a bad dick, Ryan thinks, though he doesn’t have a lot of reference to compare it to. Slender, like the rest of him. Longer than his own. Matt sees him lower his head and he can _hear_ the blood pound in his ears. Ryan casts him a glance before his mouth takes him. Matt moans, high and pretty, at the feeling. His fingers scratch roughly at Ryan’s scalp and he can’t help it when his hips stutter deeper into Ryan’s mouth, Ryan’s _perfect_ fucking mouth. Everything is hot, he feels as though he could burn. Ryan’s doing _something_ with his tongue, doesn’t know what, but it makes Matt _keen_. Sweat prickles at the backs of his thighs. Then, Ryan’s pressing Matt’s hips into the couch and taking more of him, can feel his nose make contact with the curls of dark hair. The room seems to dissipate around them. Matt’s mouth hangs open, and he thinks he probably looks kind of dumb, but he can’t be bothered to care because Ryan begins bobbing his head. 

“Hah, Ryan, Ryan, I’m not gonna last, _fuck_ ,” he rasps, tugging harshly on Ryan’s hair in an attempt to pull him off. Ryan digs his fingers into Matt’s hips, leaving crescent moon indentations, and it’s then that he realizes it’s an invitation for him to come in his mouth. 

Ryan groans around him and the vibrations are enough to send Matt over the edge. He shouts a hurried warning before he’s coming down his friend’s throat. He gags slightly, but swallows. His mouth remains on him until Matt grows overstimulated and weakly pulls him off. His head is reeling and his skin tingles, and he thinks he might pass out or vomit or both. Ryan’s soothing his hand on Matt’s hip as he relaxes, breathing sharply through his nose. 

“Ryan, let me-“ 

Matt’s hand snakes it’s way into his shorts, squeezes Ryan’s cock. He whimpers in response. He dips his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck as he starts jerking him off, fast and rough. The warmth of Ryan’s breath against his heated skin makes him shudder. He murmurs Matt’s name and bites his shoulder. Ryan comes quickly, cries as his release splashes onto Matt’s chest. They’re both still high as kites and Matt can’t be bothered to locate his pants and _fuck_. They just did that. 

Ryan’s lips find his; Matt can taste himself on his tongue, and it should be kind of gross, but it isn’t. What is gross, however, is the cum drying on his chest. He groans in mild disgust. 

“Ugh, maybe I should blow you instead, next time.” 

Ryan snorts as he gets off of him, takes off his own shirt and cleans him up. Matt can’t stop himself from eyeing him up and down. He rolls his eyes playfully at him, smirking. He throws the shirt somewhere across the apartment. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know no one calls weed their “good herb”. i’ve never touched a weed in my life so what do i know abt getting high 
> 
> the title is lyrics from “lighting myself on fire” by jukebox the ghost. also i have a couple more ryatt fics i’m writing at the moment so yeet 
> 
> anyway i’m supermegay on instagram go yell at me there. bye


End file.
